Qoutes
by RavenWing1997
Summary: just read it


**Dean Winchester**: I hope your apple pie is freakin' worth it!

**Sam Winchester**: Dean, there's ten times as much lore about angels as there is about anything else we've ever hunted.  
><strong>Dean Winchester<strong>: You know what, there's a ton of lore on unicorns too. In fact, I hear that they ride on silver moonbeams, and that they shoot rainbows out of their ass!  
><strong>Sam Winchester<strong>: Wait, there's no such thing as unicorns?

"**Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole."**

-Dean in season 1's "Pilot"

"**It must be hard with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line."**

-Andrea to Dean in season 1's "Dead in the Water"

"**What kind of a house doesn't have salt? Low sodium freaks!"**

-Sam in season 1's "Provenance"

"**MySpace, what the hell is that? Seriously, is that like, some sort of porn site?"**

-Dean in season 2's "Crossroad Blues"

**"I think I learned a valuable lesson: Always take down your Christmas decorations after New Year's, or you might get filleted by a hooker from God.**

-Dean in season 2's "Houses of the Holy"

**I'm Batman!"**

-Dean in season 3's "Bad Day at Black Rock"

End of slideshow... Start over?

**Don't objectify me"**

Bela: "You know, when this is over, we should really have angry sex."  
>Dean: "Don't objectify me."<br>-from season 3's "Red Sky at Morning"

**"You fudgin' touch me again, I'll fudgin' kill you!**

-Dean in season 3's "A Very _Supernatural_ Christmas"

"**I shot the sheriff"**

Henriksen: "I shot the sheriff."  
>Dean: "But you didn't shoot the deputy."<br>-from season 3's "Jus in Bello"

**"What visage are you in now? Holy tax accountant?"**

-Dean to Castiel in season 4's "Lazarus Rising"

"**Oh, I'm not carrying that. It could go off. I'll man the flashlight."**

-Dean, on why he won't carry a gun in season 4's "Yellow Fever"

"**That was scary!"**

-Dean, after seeing a rat in season 4's "Yellow Fever"

**We hunt monsters"**

Dean: "That is exactly why our lives suck. I mean, come on, we hunt monsters! What the hell? I mean, normal people, they see a monster, and they run. But not us, no, no, no, we search out things that want to kill us. Or eat us! You know who does that? Crazy people! We are insane! You know, and then there's the bad diner food and then the skeevy motel rooms and then the truck-stop waitress with the bizarre rash. I mean, who wants this life, Sam? Seriously? Do you actually like being stuck in a car with me eight hours a day, every single day? I don't think so! I mean, I drive too fast. And I listen to the same five albums over and over and over again, and I sing along. I'm annoying, I know that. And you, you're gassy! You eat half a burrito, and you get toxic! I mean, you know what? You can forget it. Stay away from me Sam, OK? Because I am done with it. I'm done with the monsters and the hellhounds and the ghost sickness and the damn apocalypse. I'm out. I'm done. Quit."  
>-from season 4's "Yellow Fever"<p>

**On Thursdays, we're teddy bear doctors."**

-Dean in season 4's "Wishful Thinking"

**"This body is 100 percent socially conscious. I recycle. Al Gore would be proud."**

-Ruby in season 4's "I Know What You Did Last Summer"

**"Confusing reality with porn again"**

Sam: "She was convinced that he wasn't her real daddy."  
>Dean: "Who was? The plumber, hmmm? A little snaking the pipes?<br>Sam: "Dude, you're confusing reality with porn again."  
>-from season 4's "Heaven and Hell"<p>

**"Last time you zapped me someplace, I didn't poop for a week.**

-Dean to Castiel in season 5's "Free to Be You and Me""

**This isn't funny, Dean. The voice says I'm almost out of minutes!**

-Castiel in season 5's "The End"

"**I punched a dick"**

Sam: "Dude, you punched a cupid."  
>Dean: "No, I punched a dick."<br>-from season 5's "My Bloody Valentine"

"**You know how I'm gonna deal? I'm gonna stuff my piehole. I'm gonna drink. And I'm gonna watch some Asian cartoon porn. And act like the world's about to explode. Because it is."**

-Dean to Sam


End file.
